Sambo
Sambo is a Bounty Hunter working out of West Blue under the expert tutelage of Rick Rodrieguz. His real name is Jabari and Sambo is only a codename. Appearance Sambo is a few inches shorter than Rick, only being dwarfed by him by two inches and he has a dark tan color like the Marine captain. He has pure white hair despite his young appearance that stands up in a spiked style much like Rick’s did. His is pointed more outwards and at a slant, giving it the appearance similar to Franky’s hair style. It is apparent that his hair is actually long, because there is a long ponytail that stretches down past his shoulders. Two red tribal tattoos are painted on the sides of his heads that are simply parallel lines, stopping just a few inches past his ears on either side. His attire is simple, consisting of a pair of dark brown leather trousers, gloves with white fur lining on his wrists, a pair of boots with the same fur lining on the ankles and two ornate looking tapestries tied around his thighs that have an intricate pattern sewn into it. The pattern appears to be a square inside of three diamond shapes connected to one another on both the top and bottom. Inside of the open square is a wolf head on the left leg and an eagle head on the right. Attached to his waist on both sides are a pair of deadly looking knives sheathed into a leather pouch. Personality Sambo prefers to be called by his real name Jabari and is generally annoyed when people do not call him by it. He appears to be a fairly calm and level headed person. Relationships Sambo seems to have a working relationship with Brago, though he gets annoyed at him for calling him by his codename and not his real name. He also has a relationship with Rick as a Bounty Hunter under his employment. Abilities Sambo fights with a martial arts style that involves him using his long legs to wrap up opponents in binding grips to prevent them from fighting back. He has incredible kicking power that was able to knock the wind right out of Sanji's lungs with a single heel drop. The downside to his ability is that he cannot wrap up a person who has sharp weapons preventing them from getting near their body parts. He was matched poorly against Zoro for this reason. History Little is known about Sambo's past. At some point prior to the main storyline, he became a Bounty Hunter and was hired as a mercenary for Rick Rodrieguz, though it is never made clear when and how they met. Hitoya Island During the confrontation of Hitoya, Rick called upon Sambo to control the Cha Cha Cannon and attack the island in order to crush the Straw Hat Pirates (World Reversion), but the attack failed. He made no physical appearance there and was only known to have pushed the cannon out of the port hole to fire it. The West Blue Naval Battle Both Brago and Sambo boarded the Thousand Sunny shortly after Sanji defeated Tetsu. Brago attacked him, but Zoro soon interrupted them so it would be a two-on-two fair fight. At first, he fought against Sanji, rendering his kicks virtually useless by wrapping him up with his legs and debilitating him from attacking at his full strength. When Sanji was backed into a corner by Sambo, Zoro switched opponents with Sanji and took over his fight. While Sambo tried to attack Zoro's legs, he made the mistake in letting the swordsman get airborne, which in turn allowed Zoro to cut up Sambo's legs and the rest of his body as well. After Rick was defeated by the combined efforts of the Straw Hats and Black Hole Pirates, Sambo was saved by Luffy on a dinghy and set adrift by the pirate captain. Major Battles *vs. Sanji *vs. Roronoa Zoro Trivia *The character Sambo, and this article were created by Subrosian. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Subrosian Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Martial Artists